A Prayer Answered
by Loser Girl
Summary: ~ Finished ~ A girl from the U.S. finds herself in Middle Earth (Yea, yea, I know - it's been done a gazillion times... this one's different, though!!! :-D )
1. The Arrival

She blinked, and sat up. The wind brushed through her short red hair, and her eyes widened, glancing around. She was in the middle of a forest, mountains looming above her in all directions. She couldn't hear the sound of a single truck, or even a car. The forest was completely empty, and an amazing, astonishing shade of green. Too green. The air was fresh, not riddled with pollution like she was so used to. It almost choked her.   
"Holy..." she murmered, looking around. She then heard footsteps approaching, a twig broke. She groaned, rubbing her head. She studied her hand - there was blood on it. Apparently, that fall had caused her a head wound. "That must be it.. I have a concussion, I'm dreaming this all."  
A tall man stepped toward her, followed by another, and another, and five smaller people followed them. They were all dressed strangely, and carried large swords. One of the taller ones had a bow, and a short one had an axe.  
"I have to be dreaming," she said, as she felt herself become faint. Then, sweet darkness.  
  
She was awakened by furious shaking. The small guy with the axe was holding her shoulders, shaking her roughly.  
"Woman!"  
"Bloody... ugh, you don't shake a person with a concussion!" She exclaimed, sitting up and scooting herself away from him. She winced at the pain in her head. One of the taller ones, a dark haired man with a goatee and dirty clothes, loomed over her.   
"You're hurt," he said, as if that was some sort of revelation.  
"Does the word "duh" mean anything to you?"  
"Actually.. no."  
She grumbled, and stood up, brushing the dirt off her low-cut jeans. She grumbled, looking at her legs. "Grass stains.. those are *so* never coming out."   
  
The Fellowship took a moment to look the girl over. She appeared human, with light red hair cut short for a woman. She was rather clean, and wearing strange clothing - her shirt was entirely too low cut, thought Boromir, as he struggled not to gape at her cleavage. She wore strange pants, colored dark blue, and the strangest shoes - black leather, they appeared, but with something attatched to the bottom so she was taller.  
"Anyone want to enlighten me about where I am? Because, honestly, this doesn't look like Kansas, Toto."  
Aragorn and Legolas traded glances. "Who's "Toto"?" asked Aragorn, studying this girl.  
"Nevermind. Where in the name of all that is holy am I?"  
"Just outside the forest of Lothlorien, miss," said Sam, tucking his head down.   
"Uh, huh. Never heard of it. Who are you guys?"  
Pippin did the introductions, pointing each of them out - Aragorn, Boromir, Merry, Sam, Frodo, Gimli, Legolas, and himself.   
"You guys have weird names."  
"And what is your name, miss?" asked Merry.  
"Laurrianne," she replied, looking down at Merry, Pip, Frodo, and Sam. "How old are you kids, anyway?"  
"Kids!" exclaimed Sam, eyes wide, "Miss, excuse me, but Frodo's well over fifty, and I'm near it myself. Pippin's the only kid here!"  
"Am not!" Pippin exclaimed.  
"Whatever, no way am I going to believe that little guy is fifty."  
The hobbits looked at her in rage, but Aragorn stepped in.   
"We have to get to Lothlorien by sundown. We can talk there."  
  
While the others met with Galadriel and Celeborn, Laurrianne waited, looking in astonishment up at the trees, the homes in the trees, and the people around her, who seemed to glow with golden light. They were all of them beautiful, and wonderous.   
Haldir, the one who led them here, watched her with mixed feelings, deciding whether to be suspicious or curious about this woman.   
"Where am I?" she murmered every now and then, and each time he replied, "In the realm of the Lady of the Wood."  
"Which state?" she asked with wide eyes, and he blinked at her.   
"I don't understand the question, miss."  
"Which state? Tell me I'm still in the U.S, that I'm not in Canada or something.." she mumbled something, and glanced to Haldir. He was gaping at her like she had grown a second head.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?!" she exclaimed.  
"I know not of the places you speak.. perhaps you should take coucil with the Lady," he suggested, and the girl shrugged.   
"Whatever."  
  
"You do not belong in this place," Galandriel said in a low voice, looking the girl over.  
"I think I can agree with that."  
"Tell me, from whence do you come?"  
"Um.. L.A?"  
"L.A.?" asked Galandriel in a strange voice, "That is a place I've never heard of."  
This time, it was Laurianne's turn to gawk. "What country is this?!"  
"Country? You are in the Forest of Lothlorien, west of Gondor, in Middle Earth."  
"Middle- what are you people on?!" demanded Laurianne, shaking her head. "I-" her voice cracked, "I don't know where I am, and, and there's strange people who are all glowy, and little people with weapons, and-and-and-" she started to cry, "-and I just want to go home!"  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N : Hey, guys. This is one of my first fics to the list! :-D If you like it, Read and Reveiw, pretty please! 


	2. If Only..

~*~* Author's Note: Ahh! I didn't mean to diss Canada in Chapter One, and if it appeared so, I'm sorry! I love Canada! Go Canada, yay! Anyway, thanks for all the reveiws, and I hope you enjoy! Please reveiw this too! :-D ~*~*  
  
  
  
That night, the elves of Lothlorien lamented for Gandalf. Laurrianne listened to their song, not knowing the words but understanding the sorrow they held. She sat alone underneath a tree, thinking of all she had seen throughout the day. She felt eyes on her, and turned. Pippin stood there, watching her. When she turned, he looked down, and then walked to her.  
"May I sit with you?" he asked shyly.  
She shrugged, and then nodded. He sat beside her, and looked up at her with big eyes, ever twinkling with curiosity and interest.  
"Tell me about where you come from," he said, and she nodded once more.  
"Well, it's called Los Angeles - the city of Angels, they call it," she snorted. "Where I am from, men cut down the forests, ravage the lands, and kill each animal in their sight. They make war with their own brothers over their land, and torture each other for pleasure. Women sell their bodies and souls to raise enough money to do it all again the next day, and the air is riddled with poison." Laurrianne looked down, a grimace on her face.  
"That sounds like Mordor," said Pippin, his eyes wide.  
"I don't know what Mordor is, but I know that if it's anything like L.A, it must be a hell," she said, and shook her head. "The last thing I can remember, before I woke up in the forest, was praying - to God, Fate, whatever - to get out. To leave that painful existance."  
"Well, maybe that's why you're here," offered Pippin, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. She met his eyes.  
"Tell me about your world," she said softly, glancing away.  
"Well, right now we're on a mission, to -" he stopped, thinking a moment. "- To save the world. There will be a war."  
"With who?"  
"Sauron and his armies of orcs and other worse things."  
"Orcs?" she raised her eyebrows. "What are orcs?"  
"Oh, you wouldn't like them.. they're monsters."  
She nodded, then looked up, feeling other eyes on her. Legolas and Aragorn stood, watching her and Pippin talk. They seemed to be discussing something of importance.  
  
"We can't just leave her," said Aragorn, shaking his head. "I know not where she came from, but she is not from here."  
"And we can't take her with us!" exclaimed the elf, glistening eyes wide.   
"We will ask Galandriel, for she is wise beyond us all."  
  
Galandriel's words still hung in the air as Aragorn watched Laurianne. "You seek my counsel, yet you need it not. You know in your hearts that Laurrianne has a part to play in all of this. She was taken from her world, and brought to this, for a reason beyond even my comprehension. You came upon her for a reason, and you know you must take her with you. For she will be a powerful ally. I know this - the girl is not what she seems." Something was different about her, this was certain. And the hobbits surely had taken a liking to her, Pippin especially. He listened to her with intent ears, to her stories of her world, of technology and these things called "computers", whatever those may be.   
That night they rested, Laurianne staying far from the rest of the group. She still did not feel a part of it, although the rest had accepted her (with exception, of course, of Gimli, who thought it folly to allow a "mere woman" to tag along.). Legolas lay with eyes open, pondering the stars. Boromir, still shaken by Galandriel's voice, also lay with eyes open, but he did not acheive the rest that the elf did. Aragorn took rest, but was awoken several times by Gimli's loud snoring. The hobbits lay bunched together, Sam's arm protectively over Frodo. And Laurianne lay underneath the tree, asleep. Every few moments, she would sigh contendedly, her chest raising and falling with the deep breaths she took.  
Pippin watched her, his eyes aglow. He was astounded by this woman, this new addition to their world. Merry sat up beside him, glaring.  
"Peregrin Took, you favor her, do you not?"  
"What?" the younger hobbit scoffed. "I know not of what you speak."  
"In the words of the girl.. whatever."  
  
The next morning, they set off in boats. Laurianne rode with Legolas and Gimli, making three in each boat. The elf rowed, much to her dismay.  
"Want me to take the paddle?" she asked every few minutes, and he merely shook his head.  
"I can handle the boat, miss. You just relax."  
She scoffed, "Yea, like that's going to happen. I'm in the middle of a river with an elf and a dwarf.. relax isn't an option."  
They landed on the riverbank, and immediately the hobbits began to cook a meal. The larger men, elf, and dwarf towed the boats ashore, not allowing Laurianne to aid them. She sat down on a rock, arms crossed, looking angry. Pippin walked over to her, a plate of bacon, eggs, cheese, and bread in hand.  
"You want something to eat?" he asked, sitting next to her. Laurrianne shook her head.   
"You guys eat about as much as teenage guys from my world.. and that's a whole lot."  
Pippin smiled, and ate. Laurrianne sat silently for a moment, watching Aragorn and the rest tow in the boats.  
"You know, I'm not some defenseless, worthless girl, and if they insist on continuing to treat me like one, I'll have no choice but to go Buffy on their ass."  
Pippin gulped. "Um.. what?"  
  
While Boromir was trying to take the ring from Frodo, Laurrianne, Merry, and Pip were off looking for him. Laurrianne stopped.  
"Do you hear something?" she asked, and the rest nodded. They heard it, all right. Swords, clinging in the distance. The sounds of Orcs being slain by Aragorn.  
"Hide.. quickly." She took the Hobbits by the hands and led them to a good place to hide. Shortly, they saw Frodo run toward them, hearing the sounds of orcs following. The rest seemed a blur to Laurrianne, who remembered only that Frodo was going to Mordor alone, and that Merry and Pippin had gotten the orcs to follow them. She followed them as well, but too far back to help them. An orc saw her and advanced.  
"Ewww!" she exclaimed as it glared at her, disgusting and festering. It swung at her with it's sword. She ducked it, moving aside. Then, she did something she didn't even know she was capable of. She swung at it with her fist, then lifted her leg to kick. Sure, she'd done Tai Bo, but never actually fought anything in her entire life. She caught it's arm, and it dropped it's sword.  
She bent to pick it up, and then grinned, a glisten in her eye she didn't know was there.  
"Now, you're in such big trouble."  
Letting loose a ferocious shout, she swung the sword, catching the creature's neck. Blood spurted, covering her sword and splashing on her legs. She barely noticed.  
She heard a horn in the distance. Without meaning to, she began to run, leaping over the dead orc's body. It was too late as she reached the clearing. She could see the orcs departing. She saw Aragorn kill the leader orc. Boromir lay, dying there.  
She remained away as he shared his dying words with Aragorn. Legolas and Gimli approached. If they saw her, they ignored her. She never felt more useless, more disappointing. She had failed. If she had only followed Pippin and Merry more closely.. if she had only rushed to aid Boromir.. if she had only.. only.  
She fell to her knees then. She didn't remember much more, only watching Boromir go over the falls. Then the words of Aragorn.  
"Let's go hunt some orc."  
Would I even be any help? She wondered, following them closely. She had to go, but she didn't know what aid she could provide. It was all her fault anyhow. If only.. 


	3. Another Battle

~*~* A/N: Hey, I appreciate all the feedback I've been getting! Keep it coming!!! :-D *~*~  
  
  
They followed the orcs until nightfall, and then they had to stop, for the tracks would be hard to follow in the dark. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli lay down, resting, but Laurrianne could find no rest. She stood, glaring out in the direction the orcs were. She felt restless, and was full of sadness, anger at herself, and remorse. The emotions overwhelmed her - she had never felt anything like that in all her years in Los Angeles.  
She saw Legolas stir, and then sit up. His blonde hair fell over his shoulders, his eyes questioning.  
"Can you not sleep?" he asked, standing and walking to her side. She merely shook her head. "It would benefit you to get rest, we have a long journey ahead of us."  
"I cannot sleep until I see Pip and Merry again," she mumbled, as Legolas placed a graceful hand on her shoulder.  
"I know you are hurting, Laurrianne. Do not blame yourself."  
"You do, though, don't you? You blame me.. blame me for Pip and Merry, and for Boromir.." her voice broke.  
"Of course not," said Legolas, astonished that she could think such things.   
"Leave me now," she said softly, feeling her eyes become moist. She could not let them see her cry - see her be weak. Legolas obliged, turning and walking back to where the others slept. He lay back down.  
  
As dawn rose the next morning, the men began to stir. Laurrianne, however, was still awake. She stood above them, gazing out into the distance.  
"Did you not sleep the whole night?" asked Aragorn, as he stood.  
"No.. I didn't," she said softly, and dug into the pockets of her pants. "I realized something last night. I'm probably never going back home.. and I don't know whether to be glad or sad for it. I don't need these anymore." She pulled out her wallet and a keychain.  
"What are those?" asked Aragorn, stepping toward her.  
"This is my wallet.. driver's license," she held up a card with a photo of her on it, "library card," she handed Aragorn another card, "cash," she gave Aragorn several peices of green paper, "and.. photos." She sat down, looking at a few pictures.  
Aragorn and Legolas sat on either side of her, and Gimli stood behind her.  
"That's my brother, Greg," she said, pointing to a young man in one picture. "And that's my cat... her name's Angel." She pointed at the animal in another picture.   
"Who is that?" asked Legolas, pointing to a man in one picture.  
"That's.. a very dear friend," her voice faltered. She then looked up at the horizon. "We must go. We can't stick around here for long. I'm going to see Pippin again."  
"You became fond of the halfling?" inquired Gimli, with a knowing smirk.  
Laurrianne did not respond, but stood. She let her belongings, the keychain, the wallet, and the photo's, fall onto the ground. She left them there. "Let's move."  
  
They followed the trail for days. Laurrianne had begun to lose hope, but then they found Pip's pin; the one the elves had given him. Laurrianne did not say it, but that became the first night she didn't cry.  
The next morning, they awoke. Beginning on their journey, they drew nearer and nearer to Rohan. However, the orcs knew they followed.  
Legolas squinted, and turned to Aragorn. "Several orcs approach. Scouts, they must be.. they are coming right at us."  
"Let them come," said Gimli with a scowl.  
They continued to walk, until Laurrianne could see the orcs running toward them. She stood beside Legolas, who readied his bow. Stealthily, she unsheathed one of his daggers, and held onto it.   
Legolas managed to shoot five orcs before the rest caught them. Reaching for his dagger, he realized he was missing one. He then saw Laurrianne fighting a nearby orc with it. Shaking his head for a moment, he took the other from it's sheath, and caught the next orc who neared him in the abdomen, then across the chest. It fell quickly.  
Laurrianne managed to kill three orcs, all with Legolas' dagger. She did not know how, but she felt adreneline pump through her and she just faught. Then, she was on her back. An orc loomed over her. He cut into her shoulder with his sword, and she shreiked with pain. Aragorn all but tackled the orc, killing it quickly and brutally.  
Legolas got her up, protecting her until the orcs were all dead. She groaned, a hand to her shoulder.   
Then, he lay her back down, and tore the sleeve off her shirt. The wound had gone deep, but somehow missed bone and muscle. A miracle, it was. Aragorn wrapped it quickly with a bandage made from her sleeve, and ordered her to rest.   
"We need to continue," insisted Gimli, a scowl on his face.  
"Fine, Master Dwarf. You carry my pack, and I'll carry Laurrianne." 


	4. Close Your Eyes (The End!)

~*~* A/N: All right, here's the fourth installment. In response to accusations of Laurrianne being a Mary-Sue.. I don't think she is, but even if she is.. so?! lol, Pip deserves a Mary-Sue all of his own. If you want to read something serious and angsty, go read Blackthorne, my other fic of the moment. This is my fluff! :-D *~*~  
  
  
"Aragorn, I swear, if you do not put me down this moment, I'm going to kick you!" Laurrianne exclaimed as the Ranger continued to carry her, flung over his shoulder.  
  
"You're hurt," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"Yea, my shoulder, not my leg. I assure you, I can walk just fine."  
  
Aragorn mumbled some curse and threw her down. She landed on her back, hard, letting out an "oof". Legolas and Gimli stopped, watching Aragorn in awe.   
  
"You know, I'm rather sick of your complaining. 'Oh, I want to go home, oh I won't sleep until Pippin returns to me'. I try to help you and you threaten me. From here on, you can carry your own things, and take care of yourself." He stormed off, Legolas and Gimli following behind him silently.   
  
Laurrianne picked herself up off the ground, and followed them, mumbling.  
  
  
That night, while the men slept, Laurrianne gathered some food and provisions, and set off on her own. She would find the hobbits on her own, and she wouldn't stay with these guys, Aragorn especially, for another moment. Besides, with these guys stopping to rest every night, they'd never make it to Pip and Merry in time.   
  
Laurrianne walked, keeping her eyes on the ground for any sign or trace of Pippin or Merry. The hobbits would barely make any tracks, but the orcs trampled everything in their path.   
  
  
She had journeyed for several days, only stopping to eat, and once to sleep. Her provisions were beginning to dwindle, when she began to hear the sound of approaching horses. She turned, and saw a large company of men on horseback drawing near.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in these lands," demanded a man, dropping from his horse.  
  
"I'm Laurrianne," she said as the man eyed her attire.  
  
"What is your business here?"  
  
"I don't really know where "here" is, but I'm looking for some of my friends, they got taken by orcs."  
  
"Orcs!" exclaimed the man, and looked about at the other men on horseback.   
  
"Yea," she said, then crossed her arms. "So, if you don't mind, I'm going to continue on. Every moment I waste is a moment of torture for them."  
  
"Who are your friends?"  
  
"Pippin and Merry.. they're hobbits."  
  
"You've come all this way in search of halflings?" he asked, perplexed. Laurrianne looked at him threateningly.  
  
"Take that back," she grumbled. "One of the Hobbits is quite dear to me, and I shall not rest until he is found."  
  
"I don't like your tone," said the man, signalling to two men on horseback. They jumped down and grabbed her by the arms. "We're taking you prisoner," he said, "And we will escort you back to our King. He will decide what is to be done with you."  
  
"No!" she exclaimed, fighting back against the men. She threw one to the ground, and started running, but was quickly caught. He hit her in the head with the dull side of his sword. She slumped to the ground, still grasping onto her consciousness.  
  
"Foolish girl," the man shook his head, and made sure the girl was tied well, and flung over a horse.  
  
"Pippin.." she murmured, then fell unconscious.  
  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli ventured on, ever watchful for a sign of Laurrianne.   
  
"It's all my fault," mumbled Aragorn every now and then, shaking his head at his own rashness. Several days into the journey, they came across the Riders of Rohan. As Aragorn spoke with them, Legolas' keen elvish eyes saw a figure flung over a horse, unconscious.  
  
"Who is that?" he asked, pointing.  
  
"Oh, a prisoner. Rather haughty girl, we saw her several miles back. She put up quite a fight," he replied, and Aragorn's eyes grew wide.   
  
"May I see her?" he asked, and the other man shrugged. Going to the figure, he lifted her head up by her hair. Blood covered his hand, from the blunt wound to the head that she suffered. She grumbled something intelligable. Aragorn gasped, and turned to the other man.  
  
"She is a missing member of our company. She left us in the middle of the night, several days ago." Hearing this, the other man let her head go.  
  
"You may reclaim her," he said, offering no apology. Legolas and Aragorn lifted her from the horse. Gimli was readying himself to give her a shake, but she awoke on her own.  
  
"Pippin? Merry?" she looked around, grumbling when she saw Aragorn. She tore her arm away from him, holding it to her head. A whimper escaped her lips, then, "Oh, great, another concussion.."  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~ A/N: Okay, I'm skipping around a lot, I know.. fast forward to the group's reunion at Isengard! ~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Laurrianne glanced around, at the ruin of Isengard. The place seemed deserted. Even Gandalf, the really wise guy, seemed perplexed. Legolas' eyes widened, then a small smile played against his lips.  
  
"Well, well," he said softly, eyes fixed upon the Orthanc, the large black tower before them. Laurrianne squinted. Faintly, she could see two figures sitting upon the steps of it. She could feel her heart leap, as she nudged her horse, willing it to run, and it did. She approached quickly, and as soon as she saw it was them, them!, she stopped the horse and jumped from it, running to the steps quickly.  
  
Pippin and Merry sat, watching her approach. When she got to the steps, she fell upon them, exhaust and emotion overwhelming her. Pippin's eyes widened, and he leaned close to her.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, smiling. Her only response was a small sigh as she looked back up at them, her eyes full of tears.  
  
"I knew I'd find you, Pip," she murmured, another tear falling. "I knew it.. Pip, I was so scared." He was overcome with emotion then too, and began to cry, falling into her arms.  
  
"So was I," he said softly, as she held him tightly. Merry looked on, both amused and moved.   
  
Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and the others arrived then, and watched. A knowing smile played on Aragorn's face.  
  
Laurrianne pulled back, looking at Pippin, puzzled. "Have you gotten taller, Peregrin Took?"   
  
He laughed, and took her back into his arms. Gandalf cleared his throat.  
  
"I really do hate to interrupt, but I would like to hear an explanation of what happened."  
  
  
After the explaining was done, and Laurrianne met some new, curious creatures called "Ents", they began to relax. Pip offered her some food, and she accepted eagerly. After they ate, Laurrianne went and lay outside, looking up at the stars. She could finally rest.  
  
"Hello," said Pippin, poking his head out. "Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
"I'd be offended if you didn't!" exclaimed Laurrianne, grinning. He smiled, and sat beside her.   
  
"You have no idea what I've been through," said Laurrianne softly, then shook her head. "But you.. Pip, you're one of the bravest people I've met." A blush crept up his cheeks, and he lay down. Laurrianne curled an arm around him, protectively holding him to her.  
  
"Laurrianne?"  
  
"Yea, Pip?"  
  
"Have you ever prayed for something so hard, that you think you'll explode if it doesn't happen?"  
  
Laurrianne smiled, and looked down at the Hobbit. His large eyes shimmered in the starlight.  
  
"Yea, Pip.. I have."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I searched, and walked, and got kidnapped, and fought against orcs, and then walked some more, Pip. I never wished for anything so hard, except for to find you. And it came true." She paused for a moment, then continued, "What's your wish, Pip?"  
  
He glanced down, and then replied sheepishly, "It involves a girl." This drew a grin from Laurrianne.   
  
"Do I know her?"  
  
"You might."  
  
"And what about this girl, pray tell?" she asked, turning on her side so she faced Pippin.  
  
"I wish to kiss her," he replied softly. Laurrianne leaned close, whispering into his ear.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
  
~*~* A/N: And I believe that's where I'll end it. I know, I know, not much closure at all. What did you want? A million chapters? Sorry, but go read Blackthorne for that! :-D Besides, this was my official fluff! Thus ends the fluff... And they lived happily ever after, to the end of their days. Pleez Reveiw!*~*~ 


End file.
